


Tied up love

by silverryu25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Red, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, Corset, M/M, Overstimulation, Rust, Tentacles, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25
Summary: Red has been naughty, Lust isn't gonna be nice about it.Red will have to take his punishment like a big boy but... will he be able to? >:3c
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Sans (Underlust), Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underlust Sans (Undertale) - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Tied up love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteryFicAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/gifts).



> Merry Xmas hun!!! ♥☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆♥
> 
> This was an absolute pleasure to write! I'm really happy to have a chance to write more of these two and I really hope you like it X3
> 
> I used the pair from the [Hey, Santa Baby~ ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347342) fic, so I recommend reading that one first (it's pretty short) to know how these two met ^_^
> 
> The prompt was perfect for them ~~though some of the kinks are there only a bit >.>~~ and they had a ton of fun with them ;3
> 
> Hope you enjoy! (≧◡≦)♥

Fucking hell, how does he keep getting himself into these situations?

He didn’t before. He had his life all figured out. Guard duty, Grillbz, bed, then repeat. It was great! Well… maybe not  _ great  _ but at least he knew what to expect and what was coming. The occasional fight only helped keep him on his toes, alert. Though they were pretty rare. None of the Snowdin monsters wanted to mess with him. His big boned frame, claws, teeth, scars and the meanest look in the underground, made sure of that. So how the fuck did he end up here?

Where is here you ask?

Well, in his fucking bedroom. But not his normal bedroom in his house in Snowdin. Oh no. This was a new bedroom. In a new house. In a different universe. A place he was sharing with his… mate. That word still made his magic boil in a pleasant and warm shock. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how he got here and how much his life changed because of it. It felt surreal. It was something someone like him didn’t deserve.

But that wasn’t the real issue about his current… situation. He wasn’t lazing about in his bed as he usually would when in here. Or doing some more fun activities with his mate. Instead, he was tied up,  _ naked _ , in a padded chair sitting opposite the bed. A chair his mate installed and used when Red… earned some punishment.

Fuck, he wasn’t even sure what he did this time to end up in here. He knew his mate would explain, but not knowing was making his nerves stand on edge. The position he was in wasn’t really helping.

The chair he was strapped into wasn’t a standard one. It kept his legs spread to the sides, with straps around his tibias and femurs. His arms were pulled a bit up and to the side, with straps over his radius and ulna, and over his humerus. Usually, his spine would be tied down and his collar clipped onto the chair, but for some reason, that wasn’t the case today. He didn’t have much time to think over why that was because the door to the bedroom fucking finally opened.

Standing there, a bright light shining behind him, was his mate, Lust, in all his glory.

Red couldn’t see him clearly because of the bright light coming from the halway, it was dim in the bedroom with only a pink nightlight providing illumination, but he could tell Lust had summoned his ecto body to fill out whatever he was wearing. The bright light behind him shone through the ecto making it look even more magical than it was. Red couldn’t look away.

That ecto was the first thing he noticed when his mate danced his way into Red’s life. It was mesmerizing, soft and supple, and now Red knew just how it felt to have his claws run over it. He clenched his claws impotently, imagining the feeling of that ecto under them, as he slowly put pressure leaving tiny nicks in it, making Lust moan in the sweetest way-

“well, it seems someone’s happy to see me~.” Lust sang, breaking Red’s thoughts. A quick glance down showed Red exactly what Lust meant. His magic was already gathering in his pelvis and shining in his joints, making it more than obvious how inviting Lust looked. “impatient, aren’t you sweetie~?”

With a blush and a growl, Red looked away. When the fuck did he become this conditioned to all this? To seeing Lust’s body and reacting instantly? To being tied up, in a compromising position, vulnerable as all hell and still, reacting like this? Fuck, this monster will be the his ruin.

With a soft, satisfied chuckle, Lust closed the door, knowing Red would feel more comfortable that way, and sauntered over towards Red. Every step was elegant, in a way that a big cat is elegant when stalking its prey. The movements were calculated, precise, and alluring. He watched Red through half-lidded sockets, a lascivious grin spreading on his teeth. Red knew Lust was doing this on purpose, that the smaller monster knew exactly what his body did to Red, especially when he moved it like that. Swayed it just right to show off all the curves of his summoned female ecto body. Red could only stare, feeling his tongue form and drool already gather behind his teeth.

When Lust stopped right in front of him, legs spread, one arm on his hips as he tilted them a bit up, head tilted and a playful smile aimed at Red, he just gulped down, trying not to outright drool. Lust was wearing a corset, a sinfully tight one in the colour of Red’s magic, and a matching pair of panties. The red complimented Lust’s magic perfectly and the black designs that ran all over it depicted little soul shapes having fun with each other. Something Lust had custom made probably. If skeleton monsters needed to breathe to survive, Red was sure Lust would be having a hard time wearing that, the waist part was that tight. But there was no discomfort showing on Lust’s features, only a deep-seated pleasure at Red’s reaction.

The outfit made Lust’s ample breasts look even bigger. Softer. It made Red’s palms itch to touch them. Explore that gorgeous ecto, to see how Lust would react to a squeeze or a bite.

As his imagination ran wild, Red felt his breath quicken, the magic coursing through his bones and pelvis warming up. He knew Lust was messing with him on purpose, trying to rile him up before they even started. And it was fucking working, but he didn’t care. He had no control over the situation, not when he was tied up like this and (though he’d never admit it) the lack of control gave him a certain feeling of freedom. For once in his life, he didn’t have to do everything to keep himself and his safe, he could let someone else take care of him. So he didn’t really try to fight the arousal.

“like what you see~, big bones?” Lust asked, bending forward, which made his breasts that more prominent, and running a finger down Red’s left femur.

A shiver ran through his bones, the magic flaring up for a moment, then settling back down. Fuck, that was close. He almost manifested his magic. Bad idea. The last time he summoned his dick before Lust gave him permission, the bitch left him in that chair until it was gone. Only to come back and start his punishment from scratch. He had to hold it in.

“yea’ . ” Red growled out, trying to focus on keeping his magic in check. He wasn’t gonna last long, so he had to stay focused.

With a smirk, Lust grabbed his collar, pulling him down to be eye level with his chest. The new position caused some pain to flare up in his shoulder joints and spine, but the spike of pain only made his magic burn hotter. Fuck, Lust really knew how to get his engines going.

“lovely~.” Lust cheerfully said, then he drove his real point across. “cause you won’t get to touch~, only look sweetie~.”

With another tug that made Red grunt, Lust let go of the collar, allowing the bigger skeleton to straighten out in a more comfortable position. While Red was trying to ease the pressure on his joints, Lust turned around and bent to get something under the bed. The pose made his ass dance in the air, wiggling left and right. Red could feel some drool finally slip between his teeth, so he quickly gulped down. He couldn’t show Lust just how far gone he was already, at least not until he knew what he was being punished for.

With a happy “aha~!” Lust turned back holding a metal ring and a few small plastic oval looking beads.

It was too dark to see clearly but based on where Lust took them out from, Red could deduct what they were. Fuck. He started sweating a bit. The plastic things were bullet vibrators and the metal ring… it was a cock ring. He squirmed in his seat a little, having a bad feeling that he knew where this evening was going.

“there we go~. all ready for your punishment, sweetie~.” Lust said as he sauntered back to Red, putting the items on a nearby handy table. Red eyed them with trepidation, wondering how long this night will end up being. Lust must have seen it, because he cooed at him and added “awww~, don’t worry sweetie~. these are only until you learn your lesson, okay~?”

“fuck, sweetheart.” Red finally said, unable to take the suspense anymore “wha’ did i do?”

This made Lust pause, his sockets widened as his eyelights shrunk for a second. Red found this a bit strange, did him not knowing surprise the smaller monster that much. But the confusion lasted only a moment, the relaxed half-lidded look back almost instantly. Lust pet the side of Red’s face, as he smiled at him. It was strange for Red to have Lust eyesocket level like this, since he was usually almost double his size. But it did give Lust access to all parts of Red, which he used mercilessly. Like now, as his hand travelled down Red’s neck to his collar, pulling him forward and making his head tilt up so Lust could look down at him.

“sweetie~, you don’t know?” He asked and Red shook his head. Lust must have read the sincerity in the gesture, because he tsked and made a disappointed face then, mercifully, explained “you were being naughty again, sweetie~. remember two nights ago, when you got wasted? i came to pick you up and you know what i found~? you, talking  _ badly _ about yourself.  _ again _ .”

Red paled a bit at that. They had talked about this a lot already. He didn’t have the best self-image, it made his dating life before Lust pretty non-existent. But Lust broke through that (after a lot of struggle) and snatched Red up. Eventually, Lust managed to get Red to start working on his self-hatred and -depreciation. It was hard work for both of them, but Red was showing progress. And now he faltered. Based on how disappointed Lust looked, he must have said some really negative crap again. Fuck. What if Lust had enough of his shit and decided to leave-

A hand landed on his iliac crest, pinching and making him suck in a breath. With a blink, he looked up at Lust. A pair of concerned pink eyelights met his own red ones. There was no anger in them, only care and love. Lust wouldn’t leave him over this.

“baby~, i need you to focus on me, ‘kay~?” Lust purred out, stroking down Red’s left femur, making the magic spark back up with interest. He leaned down and nuzzled the side of Red’s skull adding “now~, we are gonna play a game. you are gonna tell me five nice things about you while i play with you~. and i’m not gonna let you cum until you do~. clear?”

With his sockets widening and sweat streaming down his skull, Red gave a tiny hesitant nod, the grip on his collar making it hard to move his head. Lust must have seen or felt it because he pulled back and beamed down on Red, letting go of his collar and reaching for the toys on the table beside them.

“good. you remember the safeword, don’t you sweetie~?” He playfully asked as he grabbed the bullet vibes.

“pepper,” Red replied as he hesitantly eyed the vibes. They wouldn’t do much to his big bones unless... they were put in certain spots. Problem was, Lust knew exactly where to put them.

“good boy~!” Lust purred out as he leaned down to give Red a kiss connecting their teeth in a spark of magic that Red could feel shoot straight to his pelvis. Lust was obviously going into this with a strong intent to arouse him and… it was working.

His magic was warming up again, flaring in his joints, making them feel hot and sensitive. Exactly what Lust wanted. He deepened the kiss, his tongue manifesting and asking permission to enter. Red didn’t hesitate, he let Lust in without a pause, enjoying the way their tongues danced around each other. It was a dance they long perfected, switching who was leading every so often, letting each other explore their mouths, their taste. While Red was occupied with the sweetness of Lust’s tongue swirling around his own, Lust’s hands got busy. They expertly, as if he had done this a million times, placed the little vibrators on Red’s most sensitive places. The inner side of his sternum, in the different scars littering his ribs, on the vertebrae of his neck, on the lower part of his spine, and one on his sacrum and coccyx respectively.

When Lust pulled back, leaving Red a panting mess, red and pink drool trickling down his jaw, the bullet vibes were placed in exactly the right spots. With a proud smile, Lust leaned forward, nuzzling Red’s neck above the collar. He left a few skeleton kisses and nibbled a bit on the sensitive bone, making Red’s breath hitch and speed up even more. Concluding Red was more than ready, Lust grabbed the remote, took Red’s chin into his hand and tilted his head to look him straight into the eyelights.

“ready, sweetie~?” He asked, waiting for a nod. It took Red a moment to gather his thoughts, eyelights a little fuzzy on the edges. Lust patiently waited until Red nodded. Satisfied, his voice turned sing-song as he said “good, then let’s hear the first good thing about you~.”

Red frowned, but before he could even begin to gather his thoughts, Lust turned on the bullet vibes. The vibrations shot through Red’s bones, making his spine arch and breath hitch. The little bastard set the vibrations to the highest setting from the start! Red let out a deep long moan, his teeth and sockets clenched together, bones already feeling overstimulated. Before he even knew what was happening, the vibration was lowered to something soft, almost a feather touch after that first intense setting.

He panted, sockets half-lidded, eyelights fuzzy, drool leaking through parted teeth, as he sank into the chair. A soft giggle made his eyelights dart to the skeleton monster in front of him, satisfaction written all over him.

“now, now, sweetie~. though i adore the sounds you make, that wasn’t what i asked for~.” Lust said as he leaned forward, the hand that wasn’t holding the controller ghosting around the spots where the bullet vibes were, pressing harder only to push them a little firmer into the bone, making Red hiss a few times. “now tell me baby~, one good thing about you~.”

Red panted and tried to get his head straight enough to think of a reply. Fuck, if only he knew what Lust was planning, he could have prepared some replies… he might have even remembered them. Though it was doubtful with how his magic burned and ached to form. Concentrating on holding back  _ and  _ thinking of a reply were driving him crazy.

“‘m... i… please… was uh… did… pleas’… can’...” Red managed to squeeze out. Not making any sense even to himself.

“yes~?” Lust encouraged him, hand now roaming up and down Red’s spine, teasing him with the promise of what was to come.

“‘m... a good mate. ple’se...” He finally spat out, breathing out in relief. Finally, he said it, now he can-

“good boy~!” Lust squealed out, happiness evident in his voice. He quickly added “time for your reward~,” with that, he turned up the vibration, “summon your magic for me sweetie~.”

It took Red only a moment to process the words through the haze of the stronger vibration, his bones tensed up because of the stimulation, but as soon as his non-existent brain caught up, his magic snapped into place. The relief was almost painful as the red glow mixed in with the pink light, making the room a little less dim.

Lust didn’t say anything, he just purred and reached down, gently sliding his hand from the base of the summoned cock to the tip. His touch was feather-light, but it was enough to make Red hiss out in pleasure. He still didn’t have a lot of stamina with this kind of stuff. Before Lust the only fucking he did was one night stands in the bathroom of Grillbz’ bar. They were always quick and dirty, just to let some steam out. But with Lust it was different. He never wanted it to stop. But his body was a bastard and often didn’t listen, especially when Lust was paying this much attention to it. He would probably cum soon with how hot he felt.

Lust must have known that because the next moment something cold was sliding down Red’s dick. It made his whole body shudder, the coldness a stark contrast to his heated magic. He gave a panicked look down and saw Lust had placed that fucking cock ring on him. How the fuck did he forget about that? Was he so out of it already?

“there we go~.” Lust said as he climbed into Red’s lap, panties rubbing on the erect member. “your prize, sweetie~. remember, you don’t get to cum until you say all five good things.”

Red whined, hips twitching, trying to buck up. But his femurs were tied down firmly, making it impossible to move more than an inch. Lust chuckled as he placed one hand on Red’s collar, pulling him closer, and used the other to press Red’s cock more firmly to his panties, making sure Red felt his folds through the thin fabric.

“now~, the second good thing about you baby~?” He asked, sockets innocently fluttering in Red’s direction as he ground his hips on the firm length between them.

Red sucked in a breath, drool gathering in his mouth as his eyelights got even hazier. He could barely think, Lust’s words sounding far away. Something about a good thing? Lust wanted him to say a good thing? A good thing. Lust was a good thing. And he loved Lust.

“i lo-love ya-a.” Red stammered out, his tongue not cooperating.

The sentence made Lust freeze. Red could see a pink blush spreading over his cheeks, but he couldn’t make his brain work enough to figure out why. If he had been a little less out of it, he would have realized that this was the first time he actually said this out loud. Of course, Lust knew Red loved him, only a fool wouldn’t have noticed that. And Lust was no fool. But having Red say it in that very moment, completely laid bare like that, all barriers down while lost in pleasure, was something else entirely.

Lust’s magic heated up, his already summoned ecto gaining a brighter shine, as his eyelights got a little fuzzy, making Red stare. The lul didn’t last long, Lust pulled him forward into an intense kiss, hips grinding down harder than before. The kiss didn’t stop, the moment they pulled back for air, Lust was on him again, insatiable. Somewhere between the kisses, Lust lost his grip on the controller for the bullet vibes and it tumbled down below Red. Neither of them gave a thought to the lost thing, until it somehow caught on one of Red’s bones and the vibrations turned up.

Red pulled back, a combination of a growl and a whine squeezing out between his teeth, pelvis trusting up even more desperately. He was trashing so badly the chair creaked. Lust quickly pulled back, confused.

“what’s wrong baby?” He asked, panting hard with his own joints flaring brightly, visible even through the ecto. Red was too out of it to reply, obviously completely lost in pleasure.

Lust looked over his mate, quickly noticing the vibes sounded louder and he realized his mistake. With a quick curse, he tried to find the controller but the light was dim and the blasted thing was so small. In his hurry, he didn’t notice it stuck under Red’s femur. Suddenly, Red growled even harder making Lust snap his eyelights back to him. Red’s right socket was empty, while the left one had a ring shaped red eyelight in it, instead of the usual pinprick, and there was red smoke coming out of it. The eyelight focused on Lust, making the smaller skeletons bones rattle for a moment.

“ **m o v e** ,” Red growled out in the deepest voice Lust heard from him until now.

It took the pink skeleton only a moment to get his wits about him, and almost instantly he scrambled out of Red’s lap. As if waiting only for that, there was a growl and a wooden creak from Red’s direction. Lust turned back, quickly getting his balance back, when he froze at what he saw. Red pulled on the restraints on his arms, and the wood creaked. Even as Lust looked in shock, it splintered freeing Red’s arms. With a practised movement, the big monster used his claws to  _ tear  _ apart his restraints. In a matter of moments his arms were free. The legs didn’t take much longer. And before Lust could move, Red was standing in front of him, staring him down.

Lust looked up at Red, frozen like a deer in headlights. Red slowly lifted an arm up, watching as Lust followed the movement, only to grab one of the bullet vibes and tear it off. He quickly disposed of the rest, only one thing left on him, the cock ring. He glared down at Lust, who obviously recovered by now. They both knew that Red would never hurt him, no matter how lost he was, so Lust straightened up, magic flaring in his joints again. It wasn’t often that Red made a show of strength like this, and Lust could feel his core dripping over the display.

They kept eye contact as Red reached down, grabbing the cock ring with his clawed hands. With a forceful yank, he took it off and threw it away. Lust flinched a bit, knowing that had to hurt. But Red didn’t show any sign of it, he just kept staring at Lust, eating him up with a lust-crazed look.

Red’s bones were shaking, he was panting really hard and his erection was twitching, obviously in desperate need for attention. The lookover Lust gave him made it obvious he knew all that and more. But Red waited, his mind too scrambled to think about anything except one thing, he would never hurt this monster in front of him. Suddenly, Lust smiled up at him, arms raised in an offer for a hug.

“come here, baby~. lust will take care of you~.” Lust purred out, an inviting smile accompanying the words.

Without a second of hesitation, Red jumped on him. He grabbed Lust around the ribs with both his clawed hands, which were big enough to engulf the width of his ribcage, and practically threw him onto the bed. A moment later, he was on top of Lust, his bigger body completely covering his mate.

Red didn’t wait, didn’t have the patience for any kind of foreplay. Instead, he summoned a few tentacles to hold Lust’s hands above his head and spread his legs nice and wide to give him access. Using a sharpened claw, Red made quick work of the panties blocking his way and then pushed that same claw into his mate’s wet entrance. With a growl, he pressed his head into the crook of Lust’s neck, nuzzling and licking.

Lust was squirming and panting below him, letting out breathy moans and calling out Red’s name in tiny huffs. When Red hit his sweet spot, Lust pulled harder in his restraints, making the tentacles squeeze more firmly and Red growl in his neck. Without any warning, Red pushed in a second finger and in the same moment bit down on Lust’s vertebrae. Lust arched up, the sensation of Red’s teeth, his hot breath, the sinful tongue that licked over the new holes left in his bones, combined with two clawed fingers spreading him open, were almost too much. But he wasn’t that easy to satisfy, and Red knew that even in his  _ lust  _ frenzied state.

Red pulled his fingers out, Lust letting out a disappointed mewl. But the disappointment didn’t last long. Red used one hand to line himself up with Lust’s entrance, rubbing a little over the folds to get some more lubrication. Then, using his other hand to keep Lust’s hips in place, in one harsh thrust, he pushed all the way inside. The stretch made Lust arch up, eyelights shifting to hearts for a moment as he felt Red’s length hit the deepest part of him, stretching him just on the edge of pain.

Red didn’t let Lust get used to him, he started harshly thrusting almost immediately, making the smaller monster scream. He straightened up, hands on Lust’s hips, tentacles helping him raise his mate’s legs so he could reach even deeper with his length. It also gave him the perfect view of his mate. Lust was gorgeous like this. Spread wide, speared on Red’s cock, panting and moaning, ecto and magic shining, sweat glistening all over, making his bones look like they are sparkling. The corset was still intact, Red forgetting it in his hurry to get inside his mate. But he didn’t care to take it off now, it made Lust look even more perfect.

“yer perfect. beautiful. so fuckin’ gorgeous.” Red growled out. “an’ yer all  _ mine _ .”

He could tell his words were affecting his mate, the pussy around his dick tightening even as he kept the fast-paced thrusts. The added pressure was driving him crazy. He was so close. He could feel his dick twitching with the need to cum, but he wanted to take care of his mate first. He was starting to sweat, bones rattling as he tried to focus on not losing any more control.

Suddenly, there was a stronger tug on the tentacles holding Lust’s hands. Red glanced at his smaller mate, noticing he kept tugging at the restraints.

“let. go. baby~.” Weakly, Lust breathed out, panting between each word.

Red obeyed, curious what Lust wanted. As soon as his arms were free, Lust extended them in an invitation, eyelights begging Red to come down to him. Without hesitation, Red leaned down, bending Lust’s lower half at his waist so he wouldn’t slip out. The new position made Lust moan out deeply, enjoying the new angle, spurring Red on to continue his thrusting.

As soon as Red was close enough Lust grabbed the back of his neck in a hug and pulled him down, demanding a kiss, his tongue prodding Red’s teeth for entrance. Red gave in, letting his own tongue to play with Lust’s. Lust didn’t hold the kiss as long as last time. He pulled back and looked up at Red with heart eyelights, making Red’s soul skip a beat.

“more~,” Lust purred out, bucking his hips to meet Red’s.

Red grabbed Lust’s hips harder, pausing in his movements for a moment, making Lust whine again. He felt bad, but he needed to stop so he could fulfil his sweetheart’s wish. He concentrated, guiding one of his tentacles to find Lust’s cunt, slowly pushing it in. It was tight, so fucking tight, and he could feel Lust writhe under him as he moaned hard. But soon, the tentacle was inside all the way, as deeply as his cock was.

With another kiss to distract Lust, Red started thrusting again, the tentacle matching his rhythm. Red pulled back, panting hard, he was way too close and the tighter squeeze on his dick and tentacle weren’t helping. He squeezed his sockets closed again, focusing on the motions instead of the sensation, until he felt a set of gentle hands on his cheeks. He forced his sockets open, tears gathering on the edges, and focused on Lust.

Lust smiled up at him, expression full of nothing but love, as he stroked his cheeks with his thumbs and said “cum for me, baby~.”

With a growl, he bent down to Lust’s neck and bit down, as he thrust the deepest he could reach and released his seed into his mate. He could feel Lust arch up, screaming Red’s name, as he pussy squeezed at his dick, milking him for everything he was willing to give.

Red collapsed on top of Lust, pressing him down into the bed. They basked in each other’s afterglow, Red enjoying the sensation of warmth wrapped around him, unwilling to pull out.

He knew he had to take them to the bathroom to get cleaned up. And to get Lust out of that corset before they passed out. But he was so content right now. He nuzzled into his mate’s neck, over the spot he had bitten, and started purring. It was a lot louder than Lust’s purr, nowhere near as relaxing. But right now he didn’t care. He could feel Lust pet the back of his skull, the other hand petting down his neck, as Lust joined in with his own purr.

This was heaven. And a five minute nap wouldn’t hurt, right?

As he drifted off, Red hoped he could find himself in a situation like this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Red literally blow a fuse before he blew a load? ....... yes, yes he did UwU  
> Will Lust make him redo the whole thing? ........ of course he will UwU  
> Not that Red will complain XD
> 
> Red submitting to Lust's control is completely willing and consenting. He's strong enough to get out of most restraints and has enough magic to deal with any he can't just tear through. So him sitting in that chair for so long just shows how much he trust Lust :3
> 
> Lust knows this and loves his bigboned mate for it utterly. But the little show of strength Red did here really hit him in the kinks so he'll probably try to do something like this again... naughty skele XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it (≧◡≦)♥


End file.
